


A Working Taxonomy of Personalities

by Deuterosis



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Promotes Hackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deuterosis/pseuds/Deuterosis
Summary: Called upon to infiltrate Border in a different way, Yomi finds an alternate method of acquiring info on personnel.  (T only for mild language.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	A Working Taxonomy of Personalities

**Author's Note:**

> “Clever Criminals”, huuoe? That's an interesting extrapolated general prompt. The original was “Promotes Hackers”. I wonder if it also counts under the new prompt.

“Has Yomi found out anything we can use?”

“No reports yet, but I'll find out soon.”

“Captain, I've prepared the hot chocolate.”

“Thank you, Koskero.”

The time already spent in Midén's orbit was breathing down Gattlin's neck, but he'd been selected to command this team in part due to his calmness and wisdom under pressure. Even if their technician came up empty in his quest, it was but one of a few alternate approaches to the problem at hand.

Nonetheless, Yomi's success would certainly make things simpler.

With drink in tow, Gattlin descended to the strategy room where Yomi had been hard at near-restless work for a few days. Even now, he focused on his screens as he acknowledged Gattlin's approach. “Captain.”

“Yomi. I thought you might like to take a drink and a break.” He offered the Trion-walled vessel, gratefully accepted, to the young engineer swivelling on his seat.

“Thank you, Captain.” Yomi began downing the hot cocoa gratefully for more than a few seconds; he was prone to finishing full cups in one extended tilt. Gattlin waited until the teen genius had set the dry thermos down before continuing.

“Have you made any progress into Midén's systems?”

“A little. They have one of the nastiest security systems I've ever encountered. The encryption's at thirteen levels and counting. There's no entryway to get at their databases with injection, and the password system is brutal. The last box I used had a virus thrown onto it when I used up my access attempts.” He nodded at the discarded minicomputer on his desk. “Whoever designed their security is brilliant.”

“So this isn't the most efficient use of your time, then.”

“I wouldn't say that. All their critical data is under complete lockdown, but there's systems here and there that aren't so closed up. I think it's to make these systems easier for the soldiers to access.”

Turning to one of his screens, Yomi double-tapped the title bar of a window to maximize its minty-green-toned contents, then scooted his chair aside. “Have a look, Commander.”

The browser showed the middle of a continuous stream of isolated boxes of text: messages written out below uniform headers of “name” and timestamp.

> “nerf scorpion”

> “Did you see my Twin Snipe?”

> “FUCKING FOUR-EYES.”

Gattlin asked “What am I looking at?”

“It seems to be an internal discussion forum for the use of Border soldiers, called a ‘Bulletin Board Service’. The soldiers can create ‘discussion threads’ about any topic, and needn't put their names on their messages if they don't want to.”

The Galopoulan commander scrolled through the thread. If any constructive discussion had been occurring, by this point it had dissolved into bellyaches and random observations that had nothing to do with the original topic, whatever that may have been.

“Is it possible to gain useful information from this?”

“I think so. It's in a roundabout way, but instead of through their personnel files, we could get information on their fighters and weapons through these secondhand accounts. For example, this ‘Mikumo Four-Eyes’ is causing a stir in their internal training competitions using daring and unique strategies.”

“Without faces, the names aren't much help to us.”

“True. But we might be able to identify them based on their Trigger loadouts. It should be easy to combine information from here with the findings we already have.”

Gattlin continued skimming the hastily-dashed-off and occasionally-punctuation-lacking posts, and soon nodded. It was true: the soldiers freely discussed here the merits and uses of their Triggers, strategies, fellows, and even foes. He could easily see how Yomi could reverse-engineer reports on all of these things if he sifted through enough posts for insights. And even if Yomi could only obtain so much solid info, when dealing with mysterious Midén, anything was more help than nothing.

“Good work--” Gattlin trailed off seeing a particular post near the bottom of the window.

“Yomi, did you contribute to this particular... conversation?”

“I _did_ do it through a hijacked device on the network....”


End file.
